Dangerous Beauty
by Alsper
Summary: AU. Set in the 1920s, Jasper is a lone vampire content in wandering alone in this world until he smells something delicious and finds someone who intrigues him. cannon pairings, OOC.
1. The Vampire Whitlock

**Disclaimer: Don't own. But we own the plot. Kthanx.**

**Thanks to our Beta Kim. Thanks for getting this done! **

**A/N:** This wasn't gonna come out until we were ready but it's a very special day for a very special lady. This is our birthday gift to MaleficentKnits. It's a one shot for now... *evil giggle* but enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Dangerous Beauty**

I drained her body of its lifeblood and tossed the useless creature to the side. She was all too easy to dazzle, bring her under my control. She offered her blood and body to me and I greedily accepted; now she was dead. Stupid, pathetic creature.

The humans would try and find the killer, pin it on some poor schmuck, probably a man of little wealth with a family. They would say he raped and murdered this poor girl and he'd get sentenced to the electric chair and end up going to the Volturi for blood, as a payment for whatever debt is owed or to keep us away from somebody's family, something of that sort. Other than for reasons of sustenance, I have little care for the day to day lives and troubles of humans.

I looked down and noticed I had been slightly messy with my meal; it now stained my white dress shirt, so I stripped it off and tossed it into the dumpster next to the body. Human laws had no bearing on me and even if they found the shirt, they would never be able to figure out who I was, so I felt little discord in leaving it.

I prefer being damn near naked anyway. The modest southern man in me liked to keep certain parts covered, but I loved the feel of the crisp winter air against my skin. The scent that accompanies it comforts me and reminds me of Christmastime during my human life, quite possibly my favorite time as a human as it is one of the few things I remember from back then.

The other things I remember: the bloody dissonance known as the Civil War, the politics and growing in popularity, the first time I laid with a woman. Although I remember these things, none of them are very clear. The only crystal clear memory I had was being changed, and the time just before.

Maria - her name was etched into every scar on my skin. I was proud of my scars. I gained them during battle and training, and I was rewarded for these things. But it was in battle that I found myself weary and, as much as I loved Maria, or thought I did, I knew she would never feel the same. The only things she loved were power and blood.

She would have killed me if I hadn't proven myself so many times; I was that dispensable to her, even if she did accept me regularly into her bed. I was no different to her than the hundreds of other faces in the crowd. So, once I figured out that not only could I never make her love me, but the only way I could escape the constant nagging pain that accompanies war was by leaving, I did. And I haven't looked back since.

Now I just meandered from place to place, always searching for something it seemed, but never knowing what. I escaped Maria and her domineering ways around the turn of the century and now I had been wandering for twenty years. I escaped my limitless existence from time to time by sleeping with the occasional mortal. They were warm and soft, much different from my immortal counterparts.

Peter, my close friend who left Maria five years before I had, said that I just needed to find a pet. I wasn't so sure that was a good idea; the thought of caring for something I intended to eat disturbed me. But seeing how well-behaved and obedient his pets were was intriguing to say the least.

I half wondered if they minded they state in which he kept them. He kept them housed and fed, of course, but their state of dress was usually naked or next to nothing at all, unless they were outdoors. Then they were dressed in simple clothing. That had to be uncomfortable for the manner in which women were taught politeness these days. Nudity was frowned upon and sex was a taboo outside of marriage.

I chuckled a little at my thoughts. They didn't seem to mind so much, and they tended to fight each other for a chance to please him. I just couldn't fully comprehend how he had two at once. They must be hard to take care of… and to keep them from fighting all the time must be even more difficult, but still I was curious and willing to try it. If it didn't work out, at least I would have a nice meal. Just then, the most delicious scent hit me and even though I was not one to gorge myself on blood, it was much too tempting to resist. Cinnamon, sugar, pine, sunlight and cayenne pepper - what an interesting, yet mouthwatering combination in a human.

I lurked along the streets, keeping out of the light, following the scent until I reached a large grey building. I sniffed again, letting the spicy sweet scent penetrate each of my senses, and found myself climbing the brick walls towards a high window.

----

I ran my fingertips gently up her leg. I expected her to scream out, but she didn't. I was curious, to say the least. This little human's scent had brought me here from two blocks away. And it was almost like whatever demons or gods ruled this world had set her up as a banquet for me, her hands and feet bound to the bed with leather harnesses. She was beautiful, small and exactly the type of human I usually went for.

She shivered a little under my delicate touch and I smiled at her. I knew she could see at least part of my face from the light that shone through the little misshapen window I had climbed in through. Her scent brought me here, and my curiosity was keeping her alive. What had she done to garner such restriction in movement?

"I know you," her voice, gentle and soft fluttered up to me. She sounded much like a girl, but I could tell by the silhouette that she was anything but a child.

"Do you?" I asked her, amused, pulling at the dirty cotton gown she was dressed in.

"You're Jasper."

I felt my lips twist into a half smile. "That I am. Am I really so terrible and fear-inducing that my name has spread like a curse?"

"No? I've seen you…" She smiled widely at me. "I knew you were coming." _Ah, she must have a gift. _If the Volturi knew about her, they would snatch her up and make her one of us immediately. Instead, she was locked to this bed, smelling dangerously temping to me.

"And yet, you are not afraid of me." I tilted my head and studied her as she did the same.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Because, pet, I would like nothing better than to drink you dry. And it would be incredibly easy for me, seeing as I don't even have to restrain you."

"But you won't. Not yet at least." She sounded very sure of this fact.

"How are you so sure?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to decide against what she was going to say. "I just am," she said simply.

I leaned down, letting her sweet scent filter in through my nose. Her scent was absolutely mouthwatering to me. "Ahhh... What makes you so sure I won't sink my teeth into your," I ran my finger gently along the most prominent vein in her neck, her pulse beating steadily, "beautiful neck and take what I want?"

She turned her head to look at me, her eyes, the color of sea foam, locking with mine. "I told you already. I know you won't yet."

I straightened myself, scowling at her impatiently. "So, what do you see me doing until then?"

"It changes... Before, you would just come in and check on me... Other times I don't see you until it's time…"

She was truly a curious creature. "What do you see now?"

"That you haven't made up your mind," she gave me a rather alluring smile, "I think."

"And what, do you think, makes me so interested in a lowly little human?"

She was offended; I almost chuckled as she narrowed her eyes at me. "You tell me," she snapped.

I smirked at her, so feisty for such a small human. I looked her over; her body definitely had its pleasing attributes. I looked back to her face; she was still scowling at me. "It's very possible that the physical attraction may hold my fascination," I moved to run my fingertips under the hem of her gown, moving them gently up her thigh. She wiggled a little, clearly trying to get away from my touch. Her act was almost convincing. Too bad I could smell her arousal. "But with a mouth like that I may have my way with you and then drink you dry."

"Clearly you aren't a gentleman." Her high girlish voice was full of contempt; I chuckled a little at that.

"What made you assume I was, sugar?" I asked her, highly amused.

"Forget it," she looked away from me.

"Forget what?" I growled as I grabbed her thigh hard enough to make her body flinch and get her to look back at me.

"Why should I tell you? You're like every other person. You'll assume that I'm seeking attention or have the devil inside of me," she hissed through clenched teeth, wetness forming in the corners of her eyes. It was in this moment that I decided she was mine. She would be my pet; humans truly were foolish creatures, banishing her away because they were frightened of her gift. All the better for me.

"You seem to have misunderstood what I was. I am not human, pet, and I daresay I am above the idiosyncrasy of the human mind to block things out that scare them." I moved my hand away from her thigh to cup her cheek and I leaned close to her face, staring into her eyes once again. "I am the monster your mother warned you about, pet. I have nothing to fear, and am to be feared."

"You won't hurt me, Jasper. I know what you are. I've seen what you've done before you actually came in here to see me." Her voice was soft, and she felt sympathetic toward me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What have I done?"

"I've seen the way you feed, the way you lure people to get what you want. And you're right, you are terrifying, but not to me." She was being completely honest.

I was now leaning and looking into her eyes closely, holding my weight on the table so I wouldn't accidentally fall on her, something I am fairly sure she wouldn't have appreciated. "Why aren't you afraid?"

She smiled at me warmly again, "Because you save me."

I pulled back quickly. "You are very... intriguing."

"Says the vampire," she shot back, raising her own curious eyebrow at me.

"You find me intriguing?"

"I do."

I turned my attention to her restraints; I wasn't sure how well I would be able to control my urges if I continued to look at her face. "How so?" I asked to keep her talking.

"Because you don't hunt me like you've done the others. Clearly, as you said, now would be perfect, since I wouldn't be able to fight you, yet I still don't see you doing it. There's something about you that keeps you from doing it... and I don't know why."

"It's too easy... and you smell so good…" I ran my nose along her inner arm, from the leather of the restraint to her elbow, feeling intoxicated from her scent. It was amazing. "I would want to savor you, not just make you a one time feast. I feel like after I have you, I may be sorely disappointed in every other lunch I have."

She seemed to be considering it for a bit before she shook her head. "I think it's more than that."

I smirked. "What do you think, pet?"

"I don't think you want me for just nourishment," she reiterated, a little more strongly this time.

"You think I'd like to keep you as a companion? A lover, perhaps?" I gave her a wry smile as the blood rushed to her face and she looked down, abashed, just as a wave of lust hit me. That was it then. "You are embarrassed... So you've seen it." That is a very interesting turn of events; I nodded to myself, as I looked her over again before finishing, "And you want it."

Her eyes fluttered as another rather powerful wave of lust hit me once again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Why is she lying to me? _"What is your name, pet?"

"Mary Alice Brandon…"

"Well, Miss Mary, have you ever known a man?" I used the voice I knew seemed to have a pleasing effect on women.

"No! That's something I intend to give my future husband." Her tone was very aristocratic. _Ah, so she came from money. _

I raised an eyebrow at her tone. "Your upbringing is still so ingrained in your mind." I cupped one of her firm breasts and pushed lightly with my palm against the hardened nub. "But your body says otherwise."

"Regardless of what you may think, Jasper, I am still a woman true to my upbringing, and thus true to the teachings of my mother and father," she informed me indignantly.

I smirked at her. "Virtuous?" I pushed a bit of lust onto her and she moved just the slightest amount against the restraints and bit her lip, her scent picking up a little. "Someday soon, I will have you begging me to lay with you." I'd make sure of that. I moved my hand from her and pursed my lips slightly. "But for now, I think I shall entertain myself."

"Unless you are to be my husband, I don't think that's possible," she smirked at me as if she had won some sort of argument. _Did she really think it was up for debate? _

"You've already seen us as lovers, pet. Do you doubt yourself?"

"I never confirmed your assumptions," her voice was haughty once again.

"I felt your lust when I said it. That was confirmation in itself."

"You felt it?" she asked, she was definitely intrigued.

"Like you, I have certain abilities." I placed my hand on her abdomen. "I can feel and manipulate emotions." I amplified her lust, her scent getting stronger until I finally heard her moan. I wanted her, wanted to taste her, to take her and make her mine. I pulled my hand away from her stomach quickly. "I may have gotten a little carried away just now. My apologies."

Her scent became even stronger. "Accepted."

"But I cannot manipulate what isn't already there. You were already feeling that way, I just...amplified it," I explained.

"Oh." Her scent became even stronger. I looked at her and saw the blood flooded her cheeks, turning her skin a delicious red shade that I could see even in this low light.

"I want you…" I groaned and she looked at me slightly worried, but strangely calm, serene. I leaned close to her restrained hand, listening to the rapid beat of her pulse and drew in a ragged breath. I held her arm and hand down and sank my teeth into her wrist, tasting her sweet nectar, her scent surrounding me. I moaned a little from the taste and pulled away, licking my lips for any residual traces of her blood. She looked at me, wide eyed. "You taste... better than I imagined."

She looked at me, confused. "I do?"

"You taste incredible."

"What is it like?" she asked as I began undoing her shackles, not looking at her face so I could collect my thoughts.

"What is what like?"

"The taste?" she asked me, her high voice so innocent sounding.

"Sweet... the best thing I have ever tasted. I guess I could compare it to chocolate for a human? Or maybe apple pie?" I told her in a low voice.

"I'm partial to cobbler," she added shyly. I was quite partial to that when I was human too.

"Cobbler then." I smiled as I removed one cuff from her wrist, then moved quickly to the other side and removed the other.

"Why are you doing that?" she looked at her wrist and rotated it. How long had they kept her in chains?

"I can't give you freedom for long, but you need to be walked. Your muscles will be useless to me in their current state." She scoffed. "Wait until I can assist you in getting up. If you fall and hurt yourself I don't know if I will be able to… resist the temptation," I explained.

"I'll be fine, Jasper," she argued.

"Your muscles are weakened. Do not argue with me, you insolent girl, or I will just lock you up again." She scowled and I could feel the bit of anger towards me. I ignored the feeling as I moved to her legs, inhaling deeply as I smelled the evidence of her lust. "You really did like that, didn't you?"

"You used your voodoo magic on me." She was embarrassed, so I just chuckled and continued releasing her from her confines, massaging her swollen ankles to get the blood flowing a little more freely. I looked up just as she was swinging her legs closed, just in time to notice two things. First, they didn't put any undergarments on her, and second, she had no hair down there. I looked away to give her a little bit of polite privacy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I responded, helping her gingerly off the bed.

She wobbled when I let go of her and she reached back out and snatched my hand. I half expected her to recoil at the coolness of my skin, a physical sign to the human brain as to what we are, but she didn't. Instead she giggled. Interesting. "I guess it's been a while," she explained as I pulled her closer to my body, her shoulders resting against my bare torso. I wrapped an arm around her waist and laced my fingers through one of her hands in order to help guide her.

"Okay, let's just take a little walk around the room." She nodded in response and I wondered if she, too, felt the odd connection between us, how peaceful it seemed to have her in my arms, even more of a sign to me that she was to be my pet. I took a step, tapping the back of her foot with my toe to get her to move with me. "How long have they held you here?" I asked, trying to keep my attention away from the blood that was pulsing steadily in her neck and how aroused I suddenly was with this little human pressed against me.

"Depends on what you mean."

"Well, how long have you lived here and how long have you been in restraints?" I asked, smiling in spite of myself.

"Well, just after my fifteenth birthday I was sent here, and I've been in the restraints since after Sunday service." I was distracted slightly by the fact that her voice had a slight accent to it.

"Well, today is Sunday again," I informed her quietly.

"Oh…" she looked confused, furrowing her eyebrows. "Wonder why they didn't get me for the service today," she chewed her lip.

"Have you been bad, pet?" I asked her teasingly.

"No, I stopped talking about my visions…"

"So, what happened to make them tie you down?" I asked her curiously as we turned at the first corner.

"I don't remember," she told me softly. I felt badly for her. Humans were curious, punishing others for things they couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry." I felt her grow a little happier at my words. "This place hasn't affected you much. I half expect you to be broken, downtrodden, but you are not. It's curious."

"Believe it or not, you've helped me," she informed me, a wave of embarrassment hitting me.

"I've only known you for an hour or so now."

"True, but I feel like I've known you longer. Like I said, I knew you were coming for me." She turned her head to look up at me and smiled. A few feelings I had never known before hit me with force, confusing me once again.

I looked at her curious; she had obviously seen me in one of her visions. She had said as much before, but it was definitely a curious thing. "How long?"

"Christmas, I think. Time is kind of lost here," she shrugged, rather indifferent to the concept.

I nodded, understanding what she was meaning. "You're willing... and excited to join me?"

She nodded in kind. "Like I said, you save me. From what, I'm not sure."

I hummed as I walked her back to her bed. "Would you like to wait a bit before I put the cuffs back on?"

"Yes, please." She sat on the bed properly and smoothed out her gown before crossing her legs at her ankles. She was a very proper lady.

"Don't they bathe you?" I asked her, worried about the condition she was being kept in.

I felt her displeasure before she responded to my question. "Yes, but only when I'm not restrained. The most they do now is let me up to eat or use the powder room."

I scowled at the fact they hadn't bathed her or let her bathe herself in so long. "I will clean you tomorrow," I informed her, feeling her immense embarrassment at my words. "It's inhumane to keep you dirty," I explained.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "I thought I was a 'pet'?"

"We have rules on how we are to keep pets. We take care of you in return for what you provide us," I rationalized, running my finger along the healing wound. By tomorrow it would look like a lover's bruise.

"Oh."

There was a rather long pause, me looking at her, committing to memory every detail of her face, her eyes, her succulent lips, and she looked back. Although I was sure with her feeble human memory she would forget my looks by next week if I disappeared. I noticed some bruising on her legs and upper arms, making me extremely curious.

"Have you been mistreated?"

"Jasper, they're doctors. I think they know what they are doing." That wasn't an answer, nor was it the answer I wanted. I felt a growl escape just as she covered her mouth with her little hand to yawn. "Excuse me."

"You're tired?"

She gave me a polite smile. "Yes, but I don't want to go to sleep."

"Why not, pet? You need to sleep to keep up your strength." Sleep did truly remarkable things for humans. I wished I hadn't taken it for granted when I was like them.

She looked away from me, nervous about something. "Because I don't want you to leave. You're the first conversation I've had in a long time."

"I promise you, other than looking for suitable shelter and feeding, I'll be here."

She looked up and smiled at me, those emotions I wasn't sure of pouring out once again. "Okay."

"Do you have any… requests?"

She shook her head. "I do have a question, though." I nodded my head to let her know she was free to ask it. "What's your family name? Judging by your accent you're a Southern boy, yes?"

That wasn't a question; it was a few. I gave her a half smile. My pet was trying to get to know me. "Whitlock. My full name is General Jasper Lawson Whitlock. And yes, ma'am, I am a Southern man."

She pulled her leg up onto the bed and rested her cheek up against her knees, her eyes becoming hooded with sleepiness. It was quite a becoming look on her. "General Whitlock? You're a soldier?"

I gave her a crisp nod. "In the Confederate Army."

"Oh. How old were you when you became... you know? I mean if you don't mind me asking," she asked me, looking at me, suddenly wide eyed.

"Twenty," I responded quickly. Best not to give her too much information on me right now.

She smiled. "Well, it's nice to properly meet you, General Whitlock."

I delicately picked up her hand and left a polite kiss on the back. "Likewise," I affirmed, giving her a half smile. "Any other questions?"

She shook her head, rather uncomfortable once again. "I think I'm good for now."

"Are you sure?"

"You'll be back, right?" She suddenly sounded very unsure.

"Of course," I reassured her. Like I could stay away from something so delectable. Not only that, but she knew our secrets. I wasn't allowed to leave her.

"Then perhaps I'll have more questions for tomorrow. Do you have any questions?"

"Go to sleep," I commanded.

"Okay." She lay down. "Hey, Jasper?" I hummed in response. "Have you ever been in love before? Either as a human or now?"

"No." Sadly enough, it was true. That was an emotion that I seemed to be void of. I felt it from other people, but had never felt it directed at me, nor had I ever produced it. She seemed comforted by that fact. I began carefully reattaching her cuffs. "I hope you have pleasant dreams."

"I'm sure I will... Will I see you when I wake up?" She chewed on her lip, releasing a bit of fresh blood that I couldn't help but bend down and lick, making her shiver a little and a small wave of lust hit me. _She probably saw that as an intimate move, _I thought as I smirked.

"Unfortunately, no, but I will be hiding in the shadows," I assured her.

"How will I know you're here?" she asked.

"You'll feel me."

"None of those improper feelings though, okay? I don't want the nurses thinking something inappropriate about me."

I chuckled at that, how little she knew those were all her own improper feelings. "I'll save those for when it's just you and me."

"Jasper," she said in a warning voice.

"What, my pet?"

"You shouldn't be using that on me. It's not proper; we're not courting, nor are we betrothed." She gave me a pointed look that made me very angry.

I felt the growl rip from my chest as I moved quickly so that I was hovering above her, our faces a mere fraction of an inch apart. "You. Are. Mine." She raised an eyebrow in defiance; she needed to learn. "Stop being stupid, child," I growled.

I felt her anger at my words as she huffed impatiently, "I'm not a child."

I stared into her ocean-colored eyes as she glared at me in the darkness. Deciding not to argue my point that she was acting like a spoiled, pampered child, I got up and stood next to her bed once again. "Are you aware of your measurements?"

"I can bear children, Jasper. My size does not determine me to be a child," she snapped.

I couldn't believe she thought we were still discussing that topic. I sighed heavily and shook my head. "For clothing." I turned back to her to see that she was looking off in the distance. I grew impatient. "Are you going to answer me?"

"What was the question?"

"What are your measurements?" I reiterated.

"I don't know. I haven't been fitted since I came here," she finally replied. I nodded.

"Okay. Well, I will try to get you some things…" I told her, committing her figure to memory.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Partial to any colors?" I asked.

"No," she responded, indifferent.

"I'm sorry for offending you."

"No need to apologize, Jasper." I looked at her for a long moment. I could make out her outline under the raggedy dress; breasts, flat stomach, the curves of her hips and thighs, absolutely beautiful.

"Sleep," I commanded.

She nodded her agreement. "Be careful when you leave, please." She was concerned; I nodded to assure her. "Goodnight, Jasper," she told me once again before I decided to just push all her sleepiness. She was asleep a few minutes later.

----

Finding suitable shelter for my pet was easy. There are a lot of homes up for sale these days, especially the smaller ones in the rural areas, what with everyone moving closer together and all. The one I bought had two bedrooms, a living and dining area, and a full kitchen, complete with a large pantry.

I paid him fifteen hundred for it, knowing that I was overpaying by at least three hundred, and asked that he be off the property promptly. Apparently, with the money I had given him, he didn't find that a problem at all. I got to work, hiring few men to turn one of the bedrooms into a bathroom, paying almost five hundred for indoor plumbing and the fixtures, sure my pet would appreciate such things.

Then I went to town, shopping around various dressmaker shops and buying her dresses and shoes suitable for the human role she would be playing outside the house. While out shopping, I was somehow convinced to buy an icebox, which I was promised would keep food fresh for days, and an electric washing machine.

I smiled a little to myself. What a spoiled pet she was already.

After delivering and storing my purchases in the empty bedroom not under construction, I decided to pay my pet a visit and see how her day had gone. I scaled the four stories up to her window and climbed in once again.

My heightened sense of sight could see that she was once again stretched in her bonds, though she was distinctly cleaner in smell.

"Hi, Jasper," Alice chirped happily, making me smile.

"Hello, my pet."

"How was your day?" she asked politely as I walked closer to her.

"Productive." I ran a finger up her leg as I moved closer to her face. "How was yours?"

"Well, Dr. Monroe says if I continue to not have," I saw her fingers move, "'episodes', he'll let me out of the restraints tomorrow. So, I guess today was productive for me as well." She gave me a rather proud smile.

"Where will you go out of restraints?"

"I'll be allowed into the great room and get some books so I have something to do." She chewed her lip. "I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, but it is for me."

"You read?" My, my, she was from money, wasn't she?

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes. I was educated before coming here. In fact, I was to go to a finishing school upon my sixteenth birthday," she said proudly.

"You were a lady, weren't you?" I cupped and squeezed her small breast as gently as I could to not hurt her, making her scowl at me. "How many cows were you worth?" I teased.

"My family wouldn't trade me for cows, Jasper."

"That is good. I wouldn't either," I assured her.

She tilted her head to look at me better. "Why would you need cows?"

I smirked a little at her. "I don't; I was speaking hypothetically."

"Oh," she giggled. "Sorry."

Her scent became stronger suddenly and I saw her hand had been bandaged, dried blood evident on the cloth. "What happened to your hand?"

Her eyes went wide. "I tripped and cut myself." Her response seemed automatic, and I could tell she wasn't telling me the truth.

I looked at her, trying to figure out her motivations. "Are you lying to me?"

"Not entirely. I did fall and cut myself."

"So, you didn't trip then?" I asked as I began unfastening her restraints.

"No," she admitted softly.

"Please tell me what happened then," I told her. I do not like being lied to.

She sighed heavily. "You left a mark on my wrist. In the showers, I was looking at it and a nurse scolded me for fighting the restraints. I fell and cut myself."

Her sigh worried me. "Does the mark bother you?"

"No," she shook her head, "not at all. I just hadn't been able to see it in the light until then."

"Do you like it?" I don't understand why, but the thought of her liking it made me happy. The corner of my mouth twitched up slightly.

"It's not proper," she snapped.

My face dropped quickly. "Well, how about you tell me the shower story one more time, a little more honest this time."

She sighed once again. "Just promise me that you won't do anything vampiric about it."

"I won't make promises, but you will tell me." I hated manipulating people into telling me things, but that is what I had to do at the moment. So I did, pushing feelings of ease and trust onto her, and I could see the physical effects as I did so.

"Well, as I said, I was looking at the mark. The nurse said that I shouldn't fight the restraints and she shoved me. When I fell, I caught myself on my hands and cut my palm on a jagged piece of tile." I stifled the growl that was rumbling in my chest.

"Which nurse was this?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Danielle."

Good to know who I am going to kill right after I am done with Miss Alice here. I finished removing the last restraint and helped her sit up. "Alright. Are you ready to walk again?"

"Sometimes I think you take this whole pet thing literally…" she muttered, nodding and making me chuckle lightly at her.

"Wait until you hear the Volturi's rules then." They had rules very much like the way most of Europe had rules for pets; although I am pretty sure the humans adapted their rules from ours.

"The Volturi?" she was so inquisitive.

"The high counsel of vampires. They make sure we as a kind remain anonymous." _Among other things_, I added in thought.

She looked up at me, wide eyed and gaping. "So, you're a criminal?" she whispered.

I laughed heartily at that. "What makes you think that?"

"Because I know who you are and," she whispered the last part, "what you are."

"You will be registered... and you will never be away from me for the rest of your life."

"Oh. Registered... but what if something happened to you?" she asked.

I looked at her sideways as we walked around the little room. "What would happen to me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's just hypothetical."

I had no idea how to tell her, so honesty was the best course of action. "They would dispose of you." I don't know why, but the thought of her being destroyed literally ripped my cold, dead heart out.

"Oh... Well, it's a good thing your indestructible then, huh?" She turned her head to smile sweetly up at me; I smiled back, unable to help myself.

"Very few things kill me, yes," I agreed.

"Like what? Or is that something I'm not allowed to know?"

"Do you plan on killin' me, pet?" I asked her gently, running my fingers through her hair, just to feel how soft it was, the texture against my skin as it brushed against it.

I could feel her pleasure as I petted her. "No... I'm just curious," she stated.

"Only another vampire or a werewolf can kill me," I informed her.

"Werewolves?" she whispered. "Those are real, too?"

"Yes."

"Well then, good to know, I suppose," she said before a sort of peace came in around us. We didn't have to talk; instead we were just walking around this room together. We were like that for a few moments more before I decided to broach on a topic that had been plaguing me for a few hours.

"Do you have a preference of undergarments, pet?"

Her scent increased and I felt her embarrassment. "Pardon me?"

"Undergarments. I went out and bought you some dresses and such... However, I was at a loss when it came to undergarments." Those types of things were not typical for a man of my standing in my day; I still hardly wore any. What was the point? "Seeing as I wear none, I have no idea what you would like," I explained when she didn't answer.

"Oh," she paused to think. "Bloomers would be nice... and perhaps a brassiere."

I gave her a quick nod to let her know I had heard her. "What about things to sleep in? You are much too old for pajamas like children…" I tried to use her reaction to me calling her a child yesterday against her. I wanted her to want some womanly things, wanted to see those things on her.

She looked up at me, skeptical of my intentions. "Yes... perhaps an appropriate sleeper?"

"Do you like nightgowns?" She nodded in response, still skeptical of my intent. I hated how much I had to manipulate her to get her to tell me things. "Lace? Silk?" I asked.

"Silk, please," she smiled.

I snickered a little. "What about cotton?" _Much softer to the touch, _I thought. Wait, was I actually thinking about cuddling with my pet? It's not unheard of.

Her eyebrows pulled together; she definitely had a thing against cotton. "I would say silk and lace, then."

"Even knowing that I am not going to sleep with you?"

"Lace is more feminine than cotton, don't you think?"

"It's more see-through, though." _Oh, for the love of all that is holy, she is making this way too easy for me._

She shrugged. "As you said, you won't be sleeping with me. I'm sure I'll have some privacy at night."

"Well, maybe you should just sleep naked, then," I snapped.

"I beg your pardon! Just because we may be sleeping in separate quarters does not mean I will sleep in the nude like some…"

"I won't be sleeping in separate quarters," I interjected.

"Whore... what?!" she squeaked, looking up at me startled.

"I don't sleep," I explained. She raised an eyebrow at me. "The house I bought for you will only have one bedroom."

"Oh... But I'll have my own sleeping quarters, then?" she asked.

I nodded. "I will join you only to drink from you…" I ran my fingertips gently along her bruise from yesterday. "And if you want me with you."

"Oh." She blushed once again.

"Why do you blush when I say that?"

"It's nothing," she stated quickly.

I pushed the feeling of trust onto her once again. "Alice... please?"

"What would you do if I did want you there? What purpose would that be if you don't sleep?"

"Well, I could lay with you, or talk to you…" I explained, and then smirked. "Or, well, there's what men and women do as well."

She looked up at me once again, shaking her head, her eyes fierce. "We can't, Jasper. That's improper and I've told you that before."

"I was merely tellin' you the options, pet." I smirked. "I can find a source for those needs elsewhere, I am sure." I mean, I've lived seventy years and have managed to release any pent up sexual energy I acquired.

She gave a rather sharp nod. "Very well."

I tilted my head to look down at her. "You're upset by this?"

"No, not at all. I have no reason to entertain the thought of being upset that you would seek other lovers." She thought I'd have other… Wait, did she really say 'other lovers'? "You have needs that I cannot fulfill."

I moved quickly to stand in front of her, crouched down so I could better see in her eyes. "You forget I can feel emotions, pet."

"Cheater," she protested.

I cupped her cheek gently. "So, why are you so upset by this?"

She shrugged. "I suppose it's because it's the one thing we'll bump heads on." She shook her head. "I don't know, Jasper."

I shook my head, sighing. "This is why I have never had a pet before."

She was confused by my statement. "Why now?"

"I told you already; you're fascinating."

"No, I'm not, Jasper." She shook her head and diverted her eyes.

"Please don't argue with me on this," I told her firmly. Thankfully, she nodded. "I don't understand your unwillingness; you must know that I will never allow you to marry a human male."

"Even if he offers you a thousand cows?"

I felt the rage build up inside of me as I felt the growl rip out of my chest. "You're mine."

I felt her small hands on my chest and the rage dissipated a little. "Jasper, please." I looked down to see an emotion in her eyes I had never seen directed at me. "I was joking, trying to make the scary vampire laugh. I realize that I am yours. I am the way I am due to my upbringing, as are you of yours and the life you have to live. I'm sorry for that." I felt completely serene as I looked down at her smiling face.

"See, I don't mean to anger you with my words, Jazz. I tend to speak without thinking," she explained, her soft voice taking on a rather musical quality.

I raised an eyebrow. "Jazz?" She gave me a nickname?

She giggled a little at my question. "Sorry." She wrinkled her nose slightly at me. "It just slipped." I stood there, taken aback for a few minutes, just looking at her.

"I find you completely adorable…" I felt her embarrassment as she ducked her head, her heart thudding louder, the wet, pulsing blood rushing through her veins. I couldn't stand it any longer. I removed the bandage from her hand and pulled her to me, putting my lips to the cut and tasting the salt from her dried blood. I sank my teeth into her hand and her blood rushed between my lips and past my tongue. Sweet, salty and so, so delicious. My body, which was in a semi-conscious state around her anyway, became aware of the fact that her soft, luscious body was pressing hard against my front as I heard her gasp. The taste, the feeling, the emotions, it was all consuming. I wanted to pull her up my body and sink myself into her heated flesh. I could smell her arousal; it would be so sweet. My mind conjured up images of her in the heat of the moment, beads of sweat glistening off her perfect porcelain face and the ecstasy clearly written there. I moaned aloud at the thought, breaking my connection to her and licking the wound so it would heal shut. She stood there, looking at me as if in a daze. "Thank you, pet... Are you alright?"

"F-f-fine," she stuttered out, completely flustered. I pulled her closer to me, my body flush against hers. I could feel every curve that the sack they dressed her in concealed and I wanted the offending piece of cloth removed.

"Are you sure, darlin'?" I drawled huskily.

She gave me a slight nod as she looked at me in wonder. "Just caught me off guard."

"I promise, once we're on our own, you'll never be caught off guard…" As a matter of fact, it would probably become quite the little ritual. Well, unless we get into a different sort of relationship. I smirked as I thought about holding her in the bath, my teeth sinking into the lovely soft flesh of her neck. "Well, hardly ever," I added. She raised a curious eyebrow at me and I chose not to indulge her, deciding instead to pick her up and set her back on her cot. "Would you like to be restrained now?"

"Are you leaving again?"

"I must…" I smiled at her gently. "I need to pick a bathtub and other things for you…"

She sighed heavily, disappointed. "Then I must be restrained again." She lay back down and moved into the proper position. "But you'll be back, right?"

I took a deep breath, letting her scent permeate my senses. "Why wouldn't I?"

"No reason." Her emotions were calm again as I began restraining her to the bed.

"You smell absolutely mouthwatering in so many ways," I admitted to her, making her laugh.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome. I think you like me more than you're willing to admit." I could smell how much she liked me.

She studied me curiously. "How do you mean?"

I chuckled rather darkly. "Your nether regions practically screamed when I pressed you against me."

"Well, I have never been that close to a man before," she explained, embarrassed once again.

Her innocence was so sweet. "You are going to be so much fun to have around, then, pet," I smirked.

"Um... Okay."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead, the best sign of affection I knew she would let me have at this moment. "I will be back."

I felt her happiness as I turned to launch myself out the window again. "I'll be here," she responded and I was out the window, landing on the ground with a small thud before running towards the front of the building.

I needed to find out who this nurse Danielle was. She would not be allowed to live.

* * *

**End note: **We reuploaded this with some corrections. :) Please be kind and review :D


	2. Introduction of Mary Alice

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**K: Happy Mother's Day! While this story doesn't really have a mother in it, we figured we'd shock and awe you all by updating lol Also, keep in mind that there is no set schedule for updates with this, so saying 'updating soon' in your reviews is just a waste of time for you cause we're going as fast as we can (and no, I'm not trying to be a bitch!) :/**

**Robs: Ooooo after lots of reviews begging, pleading ect that we continue this we've decided to, but the updates might take a bit since we are still writing it. LOL. So without further adu; Alice!**

**Special Thanks to Kimmy for betaing this for us. We love you hard girlie!

* * *

**

_My name is Mary Alice Brandon. I was born the second of December, in the year nineteen-oh-one. Although I was born in Biloxi, I was raised in Jackson, Mississippi. My parents love me._

I repeated my inner chant as the nurse walked me to Dr. Monroe's office. This was my calming technique. A way to remind myself that I'm not like the zombies that surround me. That I was a person. It's peculiar how Jasper said that he expected me to be broken, as if he knew from experience what a place like this could do to one's character.

I'm a Brandon; we don't let others break our spirit.

When I entered Dr. Monroe's office, I expected to see the familiar dark-haired doctor, but was greeted with silver hair.

In my nineteen years of life, I had never feared anything but dishonoring my family, until I met Dr. White. That man can instill the fear of God into any living creature. Vampire included.

"Good to see you in high spirits, Mary Alice," he said as he removed his glasses. The smile that I didn't realize was on my face dropped. "And how are you?"

"Good, sir," I said evenly as I straightened out the gown around my legs.

"And I hear you've made a new _friend_. Tell me about this _friend_," he said, looking right at me.

I decided to proceed with caution. "I don't know what you mean, sir."

He chuckled and looked through the file at his desk. "According to the late Dr. Monroe, you mentioned an individual that calms you. Jasper?"

"I'm sorry, has something happened to Dr. Monroe?"

"He will no longer be your doctor. Now answer the question, Mary Alice."

"Jasper is not a person, but a stone. Perhaps you've heard of it, you might have even seen it. It comes in greens, reds and yellows," I replied.

He sighed in frustration. "So you regularly talk to a stone at night?"

I shook my head. "I know not of speaking at night. I mostly lay in the darkness waiting for the sun to rise."

"You talk of vampires at night. There are no such things, Mary Alice. I've decided more treatment is in order."

"I do not. I've never mentioned such devilish creatures as vampires," I snapped. _At least I don't think I did._

"You call Dr. Monroe a liar?" he sneered.

"No. I am just pointing out that I know vampires do not exist."

"Then who is Jasper?"

"I told you!"

He chuckled darkly, scribbling something onto his note pad. "The truth, Mary Alice."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"We have ways to make you remember, don't we?" he threatened, making my blood run cold. "Who is this Jasper that visits you?"

I needed to think of something quick, something that would keep me from being punished for delusions. "Jasper is a suitor in my dreams. He's merely someone I see in my dreams."

Dr. White chuckled darkly. I quickly stood up from my chair. I wanted to get out the office as soon as possible.

"Are we done with our session today, sir?" I asked as politely as possible.

"For now, yes." The way he said that sent a chill throughout my entire being.

Before going to my room, I stopped in the food hall for a nice cup of tea. My visit with Dr. White had left me feeling cold on the inside and I needed something to warm me up.

As I sat there, sipping my tea and watching the snow fall, I thought about Jasper. As silly as it may sound, I was worried for him. Surely, even he would get a cold gallivanting around in the snow half-dressed like he had been the other day.

I felt the heat rise to my face as I remembered the way he looked in nothing but his trousers. _Perhaps this is not the best to think of,_ _Mary Alice,_ I scolded myself.

It was hard not to think of him in such a manner. After all, I was honest with him; he was the first man I had been that close to. Even in my visions he was the first of many things.

Not that I had seen us being intimate. Thank goodness, even in my madness, I had a sense of propriety.

But in my visions, he was the first man I would live with who isn't family. The first man to care for me. My first kiss. Goodness, he's even going to show me how to drive that automobile I've seen.

I just have to remember to not pester him about learning during the winter.

After my tea, I went back to my room. I was grateful that I wouldn't need the restraints tonight; I never sleep well with them on, and quite frankly, I wanted to be presentable when Jasper arrived.

I hadn't counted on my body instantly reacting to being able to curl up under the itchy wool blanket I was given, but it did. I fell asleep in an instant and was awakened by the feeling of not being alone.

Instead of having the normal human reaction and panic over this feeling, I felt oddly comforted. I could feel the smile form on my lips as I rolled over to face the other side of the room.

I couldn't see Jasper, but I could feel him. I sat up, staring into the corner where most of the shadows of the room were held.

"Jazz... is that you?" I asked in a whisper.

I heard a dark chuckle from the dark corner. "And if it wasn't?" I could see his outline as he moved closer to me, the light in the room reflecting off his red irises.

I sat up straighter, all of the lessons in being a lady running through my head as I regarded him. "That is a very good question. If it wasn't you, I would assume that I was sleeping." I moved over on the bed, smoothing the blanket and patting it softly. Surely mother would be disappointed that I offered that as a seat, but I wasn't about to offer him a place to sit on the floor.

He moved out of the shadows, closer to me. "What are you offering there, my pet?" he kept his voice quiet.

I tilted my head as I looked up at him. "A place to sit? Surely my bedding is more comfortable than crouching in the corner."

"I don't need to sit; I do not get tired or weary, my muscles do not ache," he explained in a somewhat bemused tone.

_Difficult... always difficult_. "Then perhaps you'll sit to humor me?" I asked sweetly. _After all, mother always said you attract more flies with honey…_

He studied me for a moment before nodding his head slightly and sitting where I had patted, the rope-like muscles rippling under the pale skin.

I smiled up at him. "See," I said patting his arm. "It's not so bad, is it?" I'm not sure why I wanted him close to me. I just wanted him to seem more human than he usually appeared. "So how was your day?"

"Profitable. The house is coming along nicely and I got the paperwork I needed to prepare for the Volturi so I can register you."

I couldn't help the unladylike snort I made as I shook my head. "Next you'll tell me that I'm to be bred like a bitch in heat," I teased. When I went to look up at him, something on the thigh of his trousers caught my attention. "Jasper, what on earth did you do today?" I asked him as I started pinching the fabric of his pants together to figure a way in which I could repair them.

I heard a quiet snarl and froze in place. All was quiet for a minute. "I hunted. I think she may have clawed at my pants in an effort to escape." His voice was eerily calm.

I gently rested my hand on his thigh as I slowly looked up at him. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" I asked, slightly worried.

He tilted his head, studying my face. "No, she didn't hurt me."

I gave him a small smile, before the reality of the situation finally set in, causing me to quickly pull my hand away and blush at the same instant. "You know, if you bring those along with you tomorrow, and a needle with thread, I'm pretty sure I can repair them."

His face softened a little as he nodded his head. "How has your day been? I noticed you aren't restrained," he asked, changing the subject.

"No crazier than I was yesterday," I waved my hand to dismiss the topic. "So these papers you speak of… does that mean I'll be leaving here shortly?"

He nodded his head. "So anxious?" A slight smile played on his lips.

I gave him a small smile and nodded. Anything was better than being told the one person who cares about you doesn't exist. "Aren't you?" He leaned close like he was going to kiss me. The air rushed out of my lungs as I quickly closed my eyes, willing my heart to quiet down and waited.

His lips touched the pulse point of my throat. "I am terribly anxious." His voice was thick as I felt his teeth lightly drag across my skin. I moaned softly in response despite myself.

"You are downright evil, Jasper," I whispered. He chuckled then pushed me back so he was hovering over me, his cool breath leaving gooseflesh in its wake as his lips and teeth traveled farther south to my collarbone, his tongue dipping into the slight crevice there.

"Jasper!" I gasped, gripping tightly onto his arms as I saw them coming. "No, no, no..." I started repeating, shaking my head. This couldn't be happening. I did everything by their expectations. "You have to leave," I told him quickly, my eyes flying open to meet his. He stiffened and then, in the blink of an eye, fled, his red eyes gazing at me intensely from the corner.

I got up and started pacing, wringing my hands together. I hated when they came in flashes. I saw Dr. White give the orders, but I didn't see what it would be this time.

Either of his two favorite treatments for schizophrenia and epilepsy was something I loathed about this place, but if I had to take my pick, it would be the crib. Pneumonia hurts less.

"Stay strong, my pet. I'll come get you shortly," I heard Jasper's strong voice from the corner.

I stopped at the foot of the bed before looking in his direction. From here I could see his crimson eyes get darker. Was my panic over this making him angry? If so, I never intended for him to see me before, during or immediately after my treatments.

The Heavenly Father above knows I would rather not see me in those time periods either.

I squinted as the bright light from the hall flooded my room, rendering me completely blind to the present as the seizure hit my system, showing the future. Apparently I had done something wrong, something to deserve the punishment they claimed as treatment.

The orderly tossed me unceremoniously into my bed before slamming the door behind him and locking it. Despite the pain surging through my body from the latest rounds of electroshock, I found enough energy to curl myself into a ball as the tears continued to flow.

It was strange how Jasper had said, just a few days ago, that he had expected to find me downtrodden after being here a little over half a decade. I didn't lie when I said he helped me. My first vision of him was shortly after I first arrived at Weston State Hospital.

My family paid a large sum of money to have their eldest taken care of in our nation's finest private hospital in West Virginia. I was alone and scared and I saw him. I saw his smile first. It was crooked and had the look of a child in the early stages of mischief, a smile that seemed far too young for a man his age.

Eventually, his smile got me through the treatments. I held on to the hope that he'd save me from this hell.

But he wasn't real. My visions weren't real. Nothing was real. I felt myself move and saw him look down at me with confusion. His cool skin felt nice against the slight fever of mine. "How are you feeling?" His voice was hushed.

"I hurt, but it doesn't matter. It's not real, none of this. You're not real. I'm just dreaming this all up to ignore the pain," I whispered back, placing my forehead against his shoulder. "Oh God... you're not real." I cried harder as I repeated the single phrase that felt like my world was collapsing around me.

I heard a growl and then felt emptiness.

"I wish you were real, Jasper," I whispered weakly before letting the pain overtake me and render me unconscious.

_I sat in the rocking chair, amused by his scowling. "Honestly, Jasper, it's just a fire to keep me warm. It's not going to jump out and harm you," I laughed as I worked on my newest afghan. He just shook his head at me and didn't say a word. I hummed softly as I rocked back and forth, watching as the blanket grew bigger with each stitch._

_I looked over to see him watching me. "Yes?" I asked, carefully putting my project away._

_"You're beautiful." He smiled a little at me._

_I got up from the chair and smiled at him as I moved to sit next to him. "Thank you." I gently touched my hand to his cheek. His smile faltered, I'm pretty sure because he felt my concern. "When did you last hunt, Jazz?"_

_He shook his head. "I don't wanna leave you right now."_

_I felt my eyebrows furrow at him. "Jasper Lawson Whitlock, you_will_go and hunt. I can take care of myself while you are gone. I don't need you weak, you know." I said the last part in a teasing manner, using his own words against him._

_In the blink of an eye, he was standing and I was in his arms. "I'm not weak." He gave me a lopsided smile and pressed his lips to mine. _

I woke up with a start as the cold water splashed my skin. I was surrounded by the familiar steel bars of the Utica crib. I sighed sadly as I tried to get the shivering to stop. From what the nurses say, the steel bars and cold water help regulate the seizures. If anything, it makes me cold.

I heard the sound of bending steel and felt something hard and cold push its way under me, pulling me up out of the water. "Barbarians," I heard Jasper hiss.

I whimpered into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling myself closer. I felt something silky wrap around me before I felt like I was flying.

I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer as the scenery blurred past me. "Sleep, pet," I could hear Jasper faintly say before slipping into the darkness again.

Perhaps the biggest luxury we have are our dreams. In our dreams, the frog is our prince, we can do no wrong, and we have no fears. But not for me. I never have those dreams. I'm never the princess being rescued; I am just the disappointment, and everything scares me. For me, the luxury I have is the darkness. The darkness means there will be no pain, no suffering, no visions.

Maybe instead of darkness, I was having a dream, for I found myself in a different reality than my own. In my reality, I lived in a room with a window high up and a small, hard bed, with no one to call my friend but a creature that couldn't truly exist. Yet, I found myself in the arms of my friend - my Prince Charming, possibly - escaping the evil to be brought into a world with him.

This surely must be a dream. This is only something that is written in the world of fiction, therefore it could not exist. Right?

When Jasper started to slow down, I opened my eyes. We were walking along a fairly long stretch of road that led to a small bungalow. I gasped as we got closer. Even in the fading hours of the day, the dark house seemed warm and inviting. The cobblestone porch made me smile, thinking of what it would be like to sit on it while drinking a cool glass of lemonade in the summer.

I looked up at Jasper when we stopped, seeing that he was studying me. "Is this your home?" I asked him.

"Yes, but it is for you," he explained.

"Me?" I asked, bewildered. "How is it for me if it's your home?"

"Because I have no need for a home, but I must maintain and take care of my pet. So I bought this house and, while it is technically mine, it was bought for you."

I studied his face, astonished that he would do this just for me. "Thank you," I told him, slowly placing my hand on his face.

He stiffened a little under my touch. "It is what is expected."

I pulled my hand back and gave him a polite smile. "Can we go inside, by chance? It's cold..."

He nodded and carried me up the step and through the threshold before setting me down. I pulled the fur coat around me tighter as I began to look around. Directly in front of me, I could see the kitchen; it appeared to be big and inviting from where I was standing. I looked to my left where there were two doors.

I went to the first door and opened it, but didn't step inside as I saw the debris on the floor. In the center laid a tub, but nothing else. "Washroom?" I asked, turning back to Jasper.

He nodded his head. "They call it a bathroom now. I saw an ad in a Sears catalog they showed me." He grew silent just as suddenly as he'd began speaking, almost like he'd revealed too much.

"You're adding it to the house?" I asked.

"Yes, I also added some things to the kitchen," he gestured towards it. "My mother would've loved an icebox."

_Wait, did he just say..._ "Icebox?" I asked, unsure if I heard him correctly as I headed toward the kitchen.

"It's electric. It's supposed to keep the food fresh for up to a week," he stated proudly from behind me. I turned back and smiled at him before moving to the center of the room.

I reached up, gently tugging at the string as the overhead light illuminated the room. I gasped as I took it all in. The icebox was large, the perfect size for a small family. The sink was a large, double basin sink, complete with wash stool, that was situated under a window overlooking the back yard.

Turning back toward Jasper, I saw that he had entered the room, again watching me closely. I smiled at him again before glancing over at the table. "Good thing it's a small table," I teased. "I don't suppose we'd have too many callers." In truth, I loved the cozy setting of the blue bench side table that was nestled into the wall.

"This is a beautiful house, Jasper," I said as I stood in front of him. "But it seems like so much trouble for you..."

A small smile played on his lips. "It was no trouble at all. I'm glad you like it."

I nodded. "I do, very much so. It almost seems like a dream..." I admitted softly.

"You dream about ruined floors and half done houses often?" he asked as he studied me again, his hands clasped behind his back and his posture entirely military-like.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, I suppose I don't. Being free is one of many things I dream about."

He looked me up and down. "I bought you some dresses..." He paused for a second, dipping his head as he added a little more softly, "And some undergarments."

I felt the heat rise to my face. "Yes, thank you. I'm sure I resemble a drowned cat at the moment," I joked before pointing in the direction of the second door I'd seen earlier. "Would that be the bedroom?"

"Yes," he said, quickly walking over to me and placing his hand on my lower back as if to guide me.

The room was much like the other in size, but was complete in its building. A rather large bed sat in the middle of the room, complete with folded linens and pillows. I nervously chewed on my cheek as I recalled what he had said before about our sleeping arrangements. There was another door in the room. I went to it, slowly pulling it open. The light from the bedroom – Jasper must have turned it on when I wasn't looking – shone in so I could see he had hung up several dresses, carefully placed a row of shoes beneath them, and folded various things and placed them on the shelves.

I gently caressed the fabrics, trying to recall from my life before the asylum what the materials were. I looked over at Jasper. "These are finer quality than I expected," I told him, confused.

"I do have an... affinity for finer things," he responded with a small smile.

I felt myself blush again as I looked to the clothing on the shelves. "Do you mind if I prepare for bed? I am a bit tired..."

"I would like to start our habits now so you grow accustomed to them." He walked over to the other side of the closet and picked up a small bundle before handing it to me. "I would like to drink from you and you will wear that. You have ten minutes to prepare yourself and stand next to the bed when you're finished," he stated calmly before walking out.

I looked down at the thin pile in my hands and shook my head as I unfolded the sheer cotton material. "Oh my..." I gasped. He wanted me to wear a robe to bed!

I shook head, quickly putting it back on the shelf before finding something a bit more appropriate for bed. I wasn't having any luck though. It seemed as if everything he had picked would be more fitting for a married couple. I sighed, exasperated, as I located my underwear.

As I slid the soft cotton over my skin, I smiled slightly, relieved that I could finally wear them again. I pulled the robe of the shelf and slid it on. This was highly inappropriate and I prayed that he would allow me to find something more suitable for bed soon.

Once I was finished dressing, I went to the bedside and waited like he'd asked. I even combed out my hair with my fingers, only to scold myself internally. I hugged myself, mainly to cover my breasts, as he walked in.

He had removed his shirt before his return and looked me over for a moment before chuckling. "Such modesty, pet?"

I shook my head to keep from looking at his bare chest, the lighting in the room making the muscles of his abdomen much more pronounced. "Of course. I'm not a common whore, you know."

He was by my side in the blink of an eye. "It's only me, pet... and I promise I won't sell you off or give you away." His voice was low and had a musical quality to it.

I smiled at him. "That's right, because you have no use for a thousand cows," I teased remembering a previous conversation we'd had.

"I have no use for a lot of things." I felt a pull on my underwear. "I meant for you to wear the gown without undergarments."

I shook my head and tried to push his hand away. "Isn't it enough that you have me in your presence in a robe, Jasper?"

A warning growl ripped from his chest and I was pressed flat on my back in bed. "You will do as I say!" His face was so close to mine I could feel the little bit of spit hit my face as he roared at me.

"Or what?" I asked. "You'll..." I turned my head to the side, deciding that I had no assurances that he wouldn't kill me. After all, I was at his mercy now. "Never mind."

"You really want to know what I'll do?" He turned my face so he could look in my eyes. "You really want to know what type of monster I am?"

My heart thundered in my chest, slamming against my ribcage. "You're not a monster..." I said softly.

"Oh, but I am." His eyes darkened considerably as his thumb brushed against my cheekbone.

"Jasper... please..." I begged, closing my eyes to keep the tears that were forming from falling.

"You're afraid, pet?" His tone was sure and steady. I nodded in response, unable to speak. "I want to come to an understanding with you." He moved slightly, taking a lot of his weight off me. "You will listen to me, you will do what I say, when I say it, and you are here for me. You are my pet, you belong to me." His voice was low and threatening. "And if you are good, I will treat you with kindness and I will not force anything upon you."

I opened my eyes to look at him. "Is that your word?" I asked softly.

"Yes, you have my word."

"And if I cooperate, you won't have me doing things that are improper?"

"If you wish to die a virgin, then so be it." He sounded rather amused.

"Forgive me for wanting to save that for the man I love," I defended, rolling my eyes at his amusement.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What makes you think I'll allow that?"

I shrugged. "Maybe you'll find something better, trade me to another."

"You know that some are not as nice as I am..." His face was serious, then he shook his head. "You're with me until death... It's a part of your papers. I won't hurt you, but if you misbehave, I will be forced to show you my true nature."

_Right, one prison for another._"As you wish," was all I could think to say.

He scoffed. "Had you imagined something else?"

"Oh yes, because I've always imagined being a vampire's pet. No, Jasper, I honestly didn't know what to expect," I snapped at him.

His eyes narrowed, "Apparently being good isn't going to be easy for you is it? Would you like for me to kill you and have your sister take your place? I can promise I won't be so nice to her." I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

My eyes widened at the mention of Cynthia. "No!"

His thumb brushed against my cheek once again, almost gentle like a caress. "That is the kind of monster I am. You don't want to cross me."

"But she's just a child! I was going to die regardless, Jasper," I cried. "Please don't hurt her... please..."

"I've killed children before... There are some who prefer their pets under the age of ten." He looked away from me, his voice softer and the way he held himself a little less confident.

I put my hands on his face trying to get him to look at me. "Jasper, please, I'll do anything to protect her. Promise me, please!"

"If you are good," his eyes held mine, "you have my word."

"I'll be good... I'll learn... Give me time, please. I can't... Jazz... Please don't hurt her."

He leaned down close to my ear. "Shh..." I felt the air around us become calmer. "You'll be good now..." he murmured.

I nodded, feeling the hysteria I put myself in fade away. "I will," I agreed.

"I would like to drink from you... If you struggle, I will be forced to restrain you. I do not want to hurt you. Are you well enough to begin?"

Again I nodded. "I think so..." He pulled me close, like a lovers' embrace, his body flush against mine before he quickly moved his head to the swell of my breast. He sank his teeth into me with a small moan. I gasped as I felt him suck on the wound he'd created, my eyes fluttering shut as a new feeling washed over me.

He pulled me closer to him, his lips caressing me as he drank. I could feel my body warm up from the blush that covered my skin as it responded to his touch. My mind fought against my body, screaming that this was wrong, but my heart and body won out, giving into him... giving into the pleasure and feeling of it all.

A strange sound escaped my lips, causing me to open my eyes as I felt his tongue run along my skin. His eyes burned a bright crimson as he watched me.

"You enjoyed that," he mused.

The skin on my neck and face got warmer than before at his insinuation. "It wasn't horrible," I admitted softly.

"You have quite sumptuous veins here." He ran his finger along the top of my breast. "And a few other places... I'll change where I take blood from so not to scar the veins too badly."

My breath caught in my throat as his finger moved along my skin. "Oh..."

"I would like you to not wear anything under the gown from now on." He dipped his head a little. "It's easier to get to your veins that way..." he trailed off.

I swallowed thickly as I nodded. "I understand..."

His ruby-colored eyes met mine again. "I'm sorry for having to frighten you, my pet," he said softly as he ran his hand through my hair.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his touch. It was oddly comforting... "I understand why you did it, and I do not wish for Cynthia to get hurt." He hummed a little as he moved off of me and pulled the blanket up over me.

"Sleep, pet, you need your rest."

I hummed in agreement as my eyelids got heavy. "Don't leave me," I said softly as I rolled over onto my side, my hand reaching for him.

"I need to get you some food for the morning..." he murmured, but I felt the bed shift as he climbed into the bed.

I moved closer to him, making myself comfortable and muttering a soft "'Kay" before sleep overtook me.

* * *

**Endnote: So what did y'all think? Let us know and review!**


	3. His Pet

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now**

**K: Happy Canada Day to the Canadians! As a special holiday treat we bring you a schmexy vamp! Hope y'all have a happy and safe holiday weekend (Happy B-day USA! lol)**

**Robs- oooo betcha didn't expect a update of this too did yah? ;) do hope you like it, Jasper ain't your typical sparkly vampire after all.**

**Special thanks to MaleficentKnits who beta'd this for us, we love yah girly!**

* * *

Time, for me, seems to pass both quickly and not quickly enough. In a measure of days, I have been alive for twenty-eight-thousand-one-hundred-thirty-seven days. In all likelihood I could still be alive; I would just be a very old man of seventy-seven years. I wondered if any of my comrades had survived this long. I knew we had lost our right to vote because we had fought for our independence from the Yankees, but we still had the basic rights that everyone else had in these United States.

Now they had things like penicillin to cure pneumonia and certain diseases; surely some, even one, could be alive. My human parents had died, leaving me to collect the money from the sell of the plantation and all other family assets as I was the only male heir. I put that money into a bank, not sure how much time on this planet I would have. I knew that I was an immortal, doomed to live forever alone, but there are ways to kill us, and I was just waiting for one of those ways to occur. I think my worries about how much longer I had to live stemmed from my time as a young vampire with Maria, she wanted a war and I was her "good little soldier." She rewarded me for killing others like myself with blood, and of course, sex.

I thought a little bit about the last time I had been intimate with a woman of any form; it had been a long time, a few years at least, and it had not been with Maria. It had not been with someone I loved, I gave into my lustful urges again and again without a second thought.

If there is a heaven, then my momma was looking down at me in disappointment.

I looked over at my pet, she was knitting some sort of blanket or something near the fire. It was February and still cold to her, while I loved the smell and feel of snow, it could make her ill. So I dutifully stood in the corner, farthest from the fire, I knew what could happen if I got too close, the flame was one way to surely kill a vampire. I digress though, I was once like my little human, I once had morals and beliefs. While I was no virgin when I met Maria and her friends that dark night so many years ago, I had never been this brazen.

I guess knowing you can live forever makes you a little less moral and a little more feral. I have a fair idea of why I was suddenly rethinking the way I did things, she was sitting there with her little sticks, her hands moving steadily as she hummed some unknown melody.

She had been with me for a little over ten days now and had been very complacent. Other than occasionally flinching, she did not move away when I would drink from her bosom, although I had yet to try the vein near her groin. I smirked in her direction as I thought of the fight she would put up for that one.

I knew the only reason she was so compliant was because I threatened her sister, and at the time I meant what I had said; well, mostly. I never intended to kill Mary, everything about her called to me, all of my primal urges had to be kept in check while I was around her or I would do something I would never forgive myself for. No matter how good that little lapse would feel. I would however show her the kind of monster I could be, one that I had seen time and again, many of my friends were less... adverse to pain than I was.

Then again, I doubt others could feel their prey's terror like I could. I felt Mary's when I told her I knew about her sister. It made me feel guilty for saying those things to her, but she needed to be reprimanded, she had to be better behaved. I could not have her acting in that manner if, say, one of the members of the Volturi showed up on our doorstep.

I had finally received a post from the Voltari that they had received her registration and I was given a tag for her. They renamed her as well. They said it was necessary that pets no longer answer to their birth names, but to avoid confusion, they leaned towards familiar names for the pets and gave her her middle name to use instead.

I took her to the market almost everyday and would wait in the shade outside while she would buy her groceries and then come back out to me. It was at the market where I found this frivolous little card that was sitting in my pocket, a middle aged woman approached me after she had watched my pet walk into the store and showed me a small basket filled with handmade cards.

I only looked to be polite, it wouldn't be good to offend the town's people so early in my stay, but then I found a little card that amused me and I paid her a nickle for it. Days in a month, holidays, meant so little to me, but I knew that my little human would be touched by the gesture. I remembered very little from my human life, but one saying stuck with me, my father always said that a little kindness went a long way. He meant it too, he was kind to everything: his animals, his workers, his plants, his family, but he was also firm. No one crossed him and I always tried to be like him.

Guess I should give it to her. I walked slowly over to her, giving her time to notice me so I wouldn't surprise her. I found that not walking at my usual pace tended to calm her. When I reached her side I just watched her hands for a moment, moving the needles at what seemed to me to be a slow pace, looping the yarn, pushing the needle through, pulling, repetitive actions.

She didn't look up at me, so I ran the tip of my index finger along the side of her neck, tracing the artery there. The needles stopped as she carefully laid them in her lap to look up at me with a smile. I studied her for a moment, she was slightly worried, even if I couldn't feel her emotions I would be able to see it in her sea-foam colored eyes. I reached into the pocket of my trousers and pulled the tiny piece of colorful paper out of my pocket and handed it to her, then walked out of the house, locking the front door behind me.

I felt something stir inside my cold dead heart that was foreign to me so I decided to feed and clear my head.

~oOo~

I was a little careless with my meal. He was a man I found up in the woods, with a gun and a knife. He tried to kill me too, the bastard, slicing open my shirt as I sank my teeth into his neck. When I discovered what he had done I was furious and ripped him apart.

Why was I so angry he ripped my shirt? Before Alice I would just dispose of the body and the shirt at the same time, but I knew that she had spent time making this shirt. I sighed, I could really only blame myself, I shouldn't have hunted in this.

I almost laughed at myself when I saw my little house, I was afraid of her being upset over the shirt. What would happen to me? Well, I guess she could, in theory, throw me into the fire, but I doubt she could. I felt small pangs of guilt as I walked in and looked around for her. I knew she was going to have to mend the shirt, but isn't that what girls were brought up learning? Mending, sewing, knitting, cleaning, caring for babies, and cooking meals. At least that is the way it seems to me.

I found her in the bedroom, pushing the little card into the frame of the mirror on the vanity. I watched her as she moved, the dress she wore showed her shape a lot better than that sack they had her in back at the asylum and I was fully enjoying the movement just under the fabric with every inpatient bounce.

She turned around suddenly and, after realizing I had been watching her, she gasped and looked down, her blood pooling just under the surface of her skin making her absolutely mouthwatering.

"Thank you for the card, Jasper. That was very kind of you to do," she said softly.

She liked the card... that made me feel quite happy, to be honest. "I'm happy you liked it."

She smiled slightly as she nodded before her smile dropped. She had noticed the shirt. I could hear her sigh sadly as she came closer. "Next time, try not to feed on a bear?" she joked, while inspecting the torn shirt.

"Sadly, it was a man with a knife," I gave her a little smile. "Too bad a knife can't hurt me."

Her eyebrows knitted together, clearly displeased with something I had said. "Well, I can either repair this shirt, but it wouldn't be suitable to wear outside the house... or I can use the scraps for a quilt," she looked up at me. "Your choice."

"I do not care... I don't have to wear anything at all if you would prefer it," I winked at her and knew she was about to get up in arms over the connotations of my words.

She scowled and rolled her eyes. "Just because spring is near, Jasper, that does not mean you can walk around half naked."

I chuckled at her, as if the weather could effect me. "Do what you would like to do, my pet... Have you eaten?" I ran my finger along the bridge of her nose, she was adorable.

"Umm..." she started as she thought about it. "Not since breakfast no," she said shaking her head.

"You should eat then..." I shifted so she could leave the room. "I'm going to read."

She nodded, "very well." She quickly walked past me to leave. She was still afraid of me, I watched her walk into the kitchen with resignation. She may fear me, but at least she obeyed.

~oOo~

At last the bathtub was installed properly with running water and hooked up to the sewage system. She had been washing herself in the kitchen sink, using a washrag for her dirtier parts and leaving the rest to make do till the tub was installed.

I was grategful once they were finished with the work and sure she was as well, now that she could have a proper bath. I went to a special shop in town that sold soaps and other products for bathing so I went there one day, after dropping her off at the grocery, picked up several products, and, after recieving many looks from the other patrons, I purchased my items and made the gentleman behind the counter's heart race when I winked at him.

He was afraid and slightly aroused by my presence. Interesting, very interesting. I took my sack and waited dutifully for little Alice outside the grocery.

She smiled wide as she exited the market. "They had a sale on fresh strawberries. They smell delicious!"

I sniffed near her, I could smell the strawberries and the meat and the other items she was buying, none of it was mouthwatering to me. Not in the way her blood was. "If you say so." I gave her a gentle smile, "Are you all ready to go then?"

She laughed and smiled. "Yes I am. You know it's a shame you can't eat strawberries. I almost thought of making shortcake but that would be entirely too much for just me," she mused.

I began walking, slowing my pace down to match hers. "You could always consume a large amount of it and maybe it will give a sweetness to your blood?"

She giggled. "Perhaps."

"You are happy?" I turned to look at her face, the feelings were bursting out of her. Happiness... why was she so happy now, when before there was always had a slight edge of sadness to her.

"I am," she smiled. "Must be the weather."

"It is beautiful today," I agreed. "I like this, your happiness." It felt good to not feel her sadness.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"It feels good to me when you are happy."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize I was so sad," she gave me an apologetic smile.

"It's quite all right, I understand why you are so sad, that is why it surprised me." I turned to look at her thoughtful face.

"You understand?"

"You've been given no hope of a normal life, you will never have children, or get married..." I stopped myself because I could feel her sadness once again.

I could see her trying to make herself seem happy as she stepped closer to me as a gentleman passed us. "I'm not sure if this life is all that bad, compared to the life I was living," she countered reaching into her bag and pulling out a strawberry.

I noticed the man was paying attention to her, so I placed my hand on the small of her back, a gesture to show that she was mine. "Well then, tell me why you were sad."

She shrugged as she nibbled on the fruit. "I miss my family, my baby sister really."

"Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to help that."

"I know," she sighed. "I suppose over time, I'll get over it. Was it hard for you? Leaving your family after your change?"

"Yes, and no..." I was thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, because I was supposed to get married and I was very close to my family... but at the same time no. No one went to war in those times _expecting_ to come back."

Something in my answer piqued her curiosity. "You were betrothed?"

"Yes." I nodded my head, "I remember her name was Sarah."

"But you said you were never in love before..."

I shrugged, "I don't remember being in love, marriages aren't always for love."

She nodded. "What about children? Do you remember ever wanting children?"

I considered her question as we walked up the hill, "I think I expected to have children, I was the only male heir in my family."

She shook her head. "So you were a "do as expected" type of young man," she teased with finger quotes. "How noble of you."

"Oh, and you aren't? I think when anyone is young they tend to try to make their parents happy, to do as they are expected to do."

She laughed and shook her head. "If I was, I don't think I would have met you."

"Hmm... if you say so." We turned down the path towards our little house. "But still, you are so virtuous."

"Oh, you dare to underestimate my rebel side Jasper?" She tried to sound offended, but was truly amused.

"Are you going to surprise me, Miss?" I asked, sounding very much like the southern gentleman I once was.

She smiled up at me. "I just might," she said sounding sure of herself.

The corner of my mouth twitched up along with my eyebrow. "What are you plannin'?" I asked as I opened the door for her.

"Oh you'll see," she laughed as she carried her bag to the kitchen.

I studied her from behind as I closed the door and walked into the newly finished bathroom, setting the toiletries onto a small table that was placed in here expressly for that purpose before walking back out to gather my pet up for her bath.

I watched her enjoy another berry, her little moans and the way she danced happily to whatever tune was in her head affecting me in a manner that made my pants a little tighter. She twirled and I didn't move an inch as she twirled herself right into me, I reached out and pulled her closer so that she wouldn't fall to the floor before I realized that she could probably feel my...problem.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. I could feel her embarrassment, it was rolling off her in waves, but mixed in were small amounts of lust. I could almost taste it...

"It's quite alright," I drawled, my voice was husky. My need was intense, I was having a difficult time controlling myself.

"Did you need something Jasper?" she asked.

That seemed to bring me out of my haze, oh yes, why was I here? "Um... I wanted to...Well, I figured it would be a good time to bathe you."

Her eyes lit up in excitement. "That's right, it's done! Okay, give me a minute to finish up in here and I'll get started on that."

I smiled at how happy she was about it, her excitement was contagious. I turned and walked into the bathroom waiting for her.

A few moments later she entered the room humming as she set a pile of clothes on the vanity. She looked up at me wide eyed in the reflection of the mirror. "Are you ready?" I asked, a little surprised at her expression.

"Yes?" she seemed confused.

I turned around and turned the faucet on, wondering how hot would be too hot for her. "Will you come test the water?"

She didn't say a word as her hand went under the running water. "A little warmer please," she said softly. I turned the left handle a little farther.

"Would you like me to leave while you undress and get in?" I asked, looking at her seriously.

Recognition flashed in her eyes as she shook her head. "No it's okay," she said softly. She turned her back to me and slowly started to undress. I closed my eyes, trying to block the images that surged through my poor lust addled mind. I could easily walk over and undress her and take her... against the wall, over the sink, on the floor, it didn't really matter. Lord knows I wanted to, and I was fighting extremely hard against my instincts not to.

Who knew it would be so hard to wash your pet?

I took a steadying breath and once I heard a slight splash and a contented sigh, I opened my eyes and turned to look at her. Her knees were hugged to her chest and her seafoam eyes locking onto mine. I moved the stool towards the end of the tub, sat on it, grabbed the washcloth, lathered it up with soap, and put my hand out. "Your foot please."

She slowly lifted her leg resting it against the lip of the tub, her eyes watching me carefully. "I can bathe myself," she said softly.

"And I can do it better," I informed her, getting to work, focusing on the task at hand as if it were a job of some sort, she was no longer the little human whose blood I desired almost as much as her body. No, she was now the little human who had traces of dirt, sweat, and salt over every surface of her body, and I was being meticulous in washing it off.

"What makes you think you can do better?" she asked genuinely curious.

"I can see dirt, your pores, the sweat build-up, better than you can; your human eyes only see about fifty percent of what I can." I explained, moving up her leg.

The water sloshed as she tensed up, then relaxed, allowing me to continue without a struggle. "Oh..."

"I need you to stand up," I informed her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I need to wash...the areas that the water is covering up." I explained as politely as I could.

She shook her head. "Oh no, I can wash those areas just fine Jasper," she protested. I placed my hand on her shoulder, relaxing her and making her more compliant.

"Please Alice..."

I could see the desire to protest in her eyes while she nodded silently. With a shaky breath she slowly pulled herself up. She was wet and naked, the beads of water trickled down her olive colored skin in such an enticing way, my body remembered it's urges and stiffened once again.

I closed my eyes again, trying to relax myself before I opened them and dutifully cleaned her, taking it upon myself to please her a little as I did so. After lathering her up from behind, taking note of her reluctance as I had to squeeze my hand between her legs, I let the washcloth drop back into the water and slid my fingers between her warm, wet folds, finding the small nub that I knew would bring a great amount of pleasure to her and rubbing it gently. She gasped and I could feel her pleasure, almost like it was building up inside of me, I closed my eyes and focused on bringing her pleasure.

Her legs started to tremble and I wrapped my free arm around her to support her, her scent permeated the air, it was delicious and my entire being was responding to it. Her little moans grew closer together and I could feel the pressure building up. She started to seize up from the power of her orgasm and I pulled her close to me so that I could calm her down a little, but the feel of her so close and the way she smelled made my venom pool. After a moment I carefully sat her back in the tub and got back to my meticulous washing of the rest of her body.

She sighed and leaned back in the water, looking at me. "Cheater," she said lightly.

"No sweetheart, that was all you," I gave her a small smile and began washing her back.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

I couldn't help but smile at that, "I know." I rubbed a little more, "Did you enjoy that?"

She nodded embarrassed. "I've never experienced anything like that before."

"That is kind of what... bein' intimate is like."

She looked over her shoulder at me before looking straight ahead. "Oh..."

"Only... better," that is a rather bad explanation.

She giggled. "Better?"

"Much," I laughed a little, too, unable to explain it better to her, as many times as I had experienced it, I wasn't able to form words to describe how incredible the act of love - or lust, however you wanna look at it, felt.

"Jasper?" she asked quietly after a few moments. I made a noise to let her know I was listening as I washed her back and arms. "I've been good right?"

"Yes, very good," I smiled a little as I spoke the words.

I felt the relief wash over her at my words. "So much so that I could have a garden out back?"

"Would it make you happy to have a garden? And you promise me you wouldn't try to run?" I moved the wash rag to her side, my hand grazing her breast in such a way that it reminded certain parts of me that they longed to be buried inside of her.

She gasped and nodded before clearing her throat. "I just thought maybe I could use a hobby now that the weather is getting warmer..."

"And grow yourself some things to eat as well?"

"Yes, it could help save you money."

I ran my nose along her neck, she smelled so lovely. "You may have your garden."

"Thank you Jasper," she said softly, happiness evident in her voice.

I moved my face up to her ear, "I would like to drink from you tonight," I whispered. It had been a week since the last time. She nodded in response. I dropped the washcloth into the water and reached for the special shampoo I bought, pouring some into my hands before running my fingers carefully through her short hair. She hummed in delight, thoroughly enjoying my fingers rubbing against her scalp. When I finished I filled a pitcher with clean water and rinsed her hair out carefully.

She stood up and I wrapped the towel around her before letting the water out of the bath. "Go ahead and get dressed, I'll be in the bedroom momentarily."

"The usual?" she asked.

I looked at her thoughtfully, might as well tonight. "No undergarments, please."

She bit her lip, I could tell she was holding her tongue as she nodded and left the bathroom. I smirked, I loved it when she fought it a little.

* * *

End note: Vampsper likes reviews more than fighting back ;)


	4. Building

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**K: **TRICK OR TREAT! Ermm... I mean hi! Happy NaNo Kick off day! Who's got my coffee? (Enjoy with your leftover sweets loves)

**Robs**: Another chapter of dangerous beauty! Some of you were begging for this, so we seriously hope you enjoy it, it's a slightly belated Halloween treat. Love you all!

Special thanks to the awesome silveraure for betaing this!

* * *

Jasper and I had settled into a comfortable routine. Well, as comfortable as to be expected while living in a home with a bloodthirsty vampire. He left me alone during the day to do my own day-to-day things, while keeping an eye on me from the shadows.

I had recently started venturing outside of the house. As promised, Jasper allowed me to have my garden. The front of the house now had a trellis where my morning glories would hopefully climb it and flourish and the bare shrubs of the rose bushes were eagerly awaiting their time to grow.

In the back yard I created my own produce garden. So far the only things planted were strawberries and tomatoes, but soon I anticipated to have corn, blueberries and perhaps a small vineyard. Jasper had also helped me set up a line for the laundry.

Of course he thought it was hilarious to put the line up at his height and watch me try to hang the clothing. He eventually lowered it after I tried to show him that I could manage the height by using a chair from the kitchen and nearly fell.

One thing I had to get used to was only making enough food for one. Sometimes I tended to forget that Jasper had no use for what I ate and made too much. Even though he wouldn't eat at the table with me, he accompanied me, often times with the paper or a book, keeping light conversation.

He still insisted that I wear next to nothing in bed while he fed upon me, while I continued to remind him that it wasn't proper, despite what those flapper girls in the men's movies claimed.

_I'm a lady, not a harlot. _

At least I have yet to make him threaten my sister again.

Part of our routine was that three nights of the week, Jasper would bathe me. Again, I didn't find such behavior acceptable, but knew I had no choice but to comply. Tonight, however, I was enjoying the steaming hot bath alone.

I could hear him in the other room and I giggled. As of late, he had taken it upon himself to make more noise while at home after I cut myself shaving because he frightened me. It was obvious that we both had to make adjustments to making our arrangement agreeable.

I sighed and leaned back, letting my head rest against the lip of the tub as my fingers ran across the surface of the water, thinking about nothing in particular.

The room started to get fuzzy and I could hear the splash of the water around me as my body convulsed, preparing me for the mental onslaught of the vision that was coming, before my sight went black.

_~*~oOo~*~_

_I was laying in the bed with Jasper. He was just in his trousers while I was in the light cotton gown. I turned to look at him, knowing that he was still awake. Even in the dim light of the moon his eyes shined a brilliant crimson in the dark._

_"Can I ask you something?" I said softly. He gave a slight nod in response. "Have you... kissed a human before?" I felt my face warm up at my words._

_"Yes," he said simply._

_"Oh," I moved closer, resting my head on his shoulder. Of course he had. He was a man with many years on this earth. It would stand to reason that he was far more experianced than I was. "Did you enjoy it? Kissing a human I mean?" I asked, but didn't bother to look up at him. Instead my line of sight was fixated on the steady rise and fall of his chest._

_He twitched a little. "Yes." _

_"Have you ever thought of kissing me?" I asked barely above a whisper._

_"Every day," he answered honestly. _

_"Really?" I asked, moving to look at him._

_"Yes." His voice shook a little and his eyes grew dark. _

_I sat up and looked at him. "Are you afraid?" I asked. "Afraid that it might - that you might hurt me, I mean?"_

_His face was grim, his mouth dropped down a little. "Yes." _

_I took a deep breath before getting onto my knees and hiking the gown up some. "Well, only one way to find out," I said with every ounce of determination I had as I moved to straddle his lap._

_He gently cupped the back of my neck, his eyes dark but determined. "Are you sure about this, my little pet?" _

_I placed my hands on his chest and moved a little to get comfortable. _Oh my! Someone's excited_, I giggled internally. "Yes Jasper, I'm sure." I smiled at him._

_He pulled me down and lightly pressed his lips to mine. Tingles shot up and down my spine as our lips met and I got heady with lust. My hands slid to his sides as I lay on top of him, his fingers rubbing against my scalp as he continued to gently brush his slightly parted lips against mine. I felt his teeth scrape along my bottom lip and moaned at the sensation of him sucking on it, warmth and desire flooding every part of my body._

_An odd sound escaped from the back of my throat as one of my hands wove itself into his wavy locks. He responded with a low growl that rumbled against me and made my desire burn even hotter. I unconsciously moved my hips, accidently rubbing our bodies in the most intimate of areas. _Dear lord! That felt good_, I thought as I heard him making a purring sound in response. _

_I wanted more of that feeling, more of his growling and more of his taste. He moved his face a little and I felt his cool breath just before the wetness of his tongue dragged across my lower lip. _

_Feeling daring, I opened my mouth slightly, cautiously running my tongue along his bottom lip. He whimpered a little as a wave of lust crashed over me and his hips bucked up, pushing our intimate areas together forcefully. _

~*~oOo~*~

I gasped and blinked rapidly as my vision cleared. I shivered slightly and realized I was still in the tub. "Whoa," I breathed with a shaky laugh before looking over towards the door where Jasper stood with a curious expression on his face.

My face warmed up as I thought of my vision and silently thanked whatever God there was that Jasper was an empath, not a mind reader. "Must have had a daydream," I lied, giggling slightly.

"Feels like a good one," he winked before he walked back into the living room.

Once I heard the door latch behind him, I slid under the water trying to hide. Even if he wasn't a mind reader, he still knew what I was feeling.

~*~oOo~*~

Tonight was a feeding night. It became routine, so much so that I knew which nights he expected me to wear just the robe to bed and when my gown was appropriate.

I still felt wrong not wearing knickers under the robe, but after he tore the last pair, I've learned to just go with them.

Tonight was different. I had expected him to feed from the swell of my breasts with the way he had pushed the transparent fabric to the side, exposing my body to the chill of the evening air. He hovered over me and I found myself feeling giddy as I remembered my vision of us kissing. Jasper tilted his head, as if to ask me what was so amusing.

"Too much sugar before bed," I offered as an explanation. He nodded his head as a small smile spread across his lips.

"You should taste sweet then." He used one of his hands to spread my legs farther.

"I'm always sweet," I replied, trying my best to keep my legs closed.

"Do I need to restrain you, pet?" he asked.

"No..." I said softly as I willed my body to move in the way he wanted. He moved lower along my body until he was situated between my thighs. I watched him with wide eyes as he licked the flesh of my inner left thigh, before grazing it with his teeth.

My breathing hitched as his lips caressed the skin, then I felt the slight pain of his teeth as he bit into my thigh and began to drink from me. I pushed my head back into the pillow and shut my eyes as I felt my body relax. With each pull I felt matched by the way his hand would rub the flesh of my other thigh, the feeling from my vision returned, that burning in my stomach. I could feel his hand inching higher on my thigh and looked down to see him watching me. His lips pressed firmly to my skin as ruby eyes stared back.

The sight of his blond hair, messy and in his eyes, as he was in an intimate area made my emotions run rampt. A part of me knew that this was wrong, _very_ wrong, but another part of me wanted him to touch me in other areas.

_Dear God, I'm becoming a whore_, I thought as a moan escaped my lips.

I felt him lick my leg again, closing the piercing his teeth had made before the bed shifted. I sat up on my elbows to see he had left the room, making me fall back onto the bed with a huff. It's going to be a _very_ long night.

~*~oOo~*~

The next few weeks went smoothly. I found myself being more giggly around Jasper than usual and finding reasons to be close to him, especially while in bed. I knew that he was to be my first kiss and I knew it was going to happen while we were in bed. It just frustrated me to no end that I didn't know when.

Jasper had something to take care of this afternoon, leaving me alone but warning me that he would know if I left. Why would I think of leaving? If I left him, I would either be back in the asylum or dead. Life with a vampire was far more appealing.

I couldn't shake the feeling off that something was wrong. My mother often called it our intuition, saying that women often feel it when family is involved. But I had no reason to feel this way.

Or at least I thought I didn't.

While cleaning up the kitchen after breakfast, I had noticed Jasper left his paper on the counter. I picked it up and took it to the living room, unsure if he was finished with it.

I continued cleaning the house, dusting, and folding laundry before deciding that I needed a break. I sat on the couch and picked up the paper, deciding to peak through it for deals at the market. That's when I saw it.

I read the article over three times before it registered that Cynthia Mary Brandon had passed away. My mother was dead?

I couldn't believe the words I read: _Survived by her only daughter and husband_. Had something happened to my little sister? I threw the paper down and ran to the front door. I didn't bother getting my shoes on or even grabbing a traveling coat. I knew I would have to deal with Jasper's anger when I got back, but I just had to know.

* * *

**End note**: reviews make us happy and make the vampire and his pet talk! :D


End file.
